Bleach Themes Two
by Jack Legend
Summary: Bleach Character Themes 2. Disclaimer: I Do not own bleach nor do i own the lyrics used they belong to thier persepctive artists. Caution: Explicit Lyrics
1. Intro

**JackLegend: I do not own bleach nor its character's only the situations i put them in , not do i own the songs used as themes for the characters , said songs belong to their respective artist's.**

**Character Themes in Order:**

**1: Coyote Stark**

**2: Hollow Ichigo**

**3: Mayuri Kurotsuchi**

**4: Jushiro Ukitake**

**5: Soi Fon**

**6: Shunsui Kyrorako**

**7: Uryu Ishida**


	2. Coyote Stark Gunslinger

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Bleach , nor do I own the lyrics to the song ****Gunslinger - Avenged Sevenfold **.

**Gunslinger - Avenged Sevenfold as chosen by me for Coyote Stark.**

* * *

Yeah, you've been alone  
I've been gone for far too long  
But with all that we've been through  
After all this time I'm coming home to you

Never let it show  
The pain I've grown to know  
'Cause with all these things we do  
It don't matter when I'm coming home to you

I reach towards the sky I've said my goodbyes  
My heart's always with you now  
I won't question why so many have died  
My prayers have made it through yeah  
'Cause with all these things we do  
It don't matter when I'm coming home to you

Letters keep me warm  
Helped me through the storm  
But with all that we've been through  
After all this time I'm coming home to you

I reach towards the sky I've said my goodbyes  
My heart's always with you now  
I won't question why so many have died  
My prayers have made it through yeah  
'Cause with all these things we do  
It don't matter when I'm coming home to you

I've always been true  
I've waited so long just to come hold you  
I'm making it through  
It's been far too long, we've proven our  
love over time's so strong, in all that we do  
The stars in the night, they lend me their light  
to bring me closer to heaven with you

(Bring me closer)

But with all that we've been through  
After all this time I'm coming home to you

I reach towards the sky I've said my goodbyes  
My heart's always with you now  
I won't question why so many have died  
My prayers have made it through yeah  
'Cause with all these things we do  
It don't matter when I'm coming home to you

And with all that we've been through  
After all this time I'm coming home to you

* * *

Thanks For Reading please Review.


	3. Hollow Ichigo Perfect Insanity

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Bleach , nor do I own the lyrics to the song ****Perfect Insanity - Disturbed **.

**Perfect Insanity - Disturbed as chosen by me for Hollow Ichigo.**

* * *

Ah ah ah ah ah aooo

Come inside and be afraid  
Of this impressive mess I've made  
If you take a look now you will find

I have thrown away my vice  
Done away with paradise  
See what's going on inside my mind  
Please let me out  
Please let me out  
Please let me

Branded like an animal  
I can still feel them burning my mind  
I do believe that you made your message clear  
I think I am losing my mind  
I think I am losing my mind  
Deprivating, isolating all that I feel  
Leaving me with images I know are not real  
Are those words of condemnation that I hear  
I think I am losing my mind  
I think I am losing my

Come inside now I implore  
Do you think you can restore  
The crucial pieces missing from my brain  
What seems to be the matter dear  
Why do you cry and shake with fear  
I've only had the best dub me insane.  
Please let me out  
Please let me out  
Please let me

Branded like an animal  
I can still feel them burning my mind  
I do believe that you made your message clear  
I think I am losing my mind  
I think I am losing my mind  
Deprivating, isolating all that I feel  
Leaving me with images I know are not real  
Are those words of condemnation that I hear  
I think I am losing my mind  
I think I am losing my mind

I Don't know how much I can take  
The secret thoughts inside me wake  
I've lost what was within me  
Oh sweet insanity

I don't know how much I can take  
The secret thoughts inside me wake  
I've lost what was within me  
Oh sweet insanity

Now I try again to find  
The thing that was my mind  
Behold the undersigned  
Who I've lost my mind

Try again to find  
The thing that was my mind  
Behold the undersigned  
Who said I've lost my mind

I've lost my mind  
I've lost my mind  
I've lost my mind  
I've lost my mind  
I've lost my mind  
I've lost my mind  
I've lost my mind  
I've lost my mind  
I've lost  
Mind  
I've lost my mind  
I've lost my mind  
I've lost my mind  
I've lost my mind  
I've lost my mind  
I've lost my mind  
I've lost my mind  
I've lost my mind  
I've lost my mind  
I've lost my mind

* * *

Thanks For Reading please Review.


	4. Mayuri Kurotsuchi Twisted Transistor

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Bleach , nor do I own the lyrics to the song ****Twisted Tranistor - Korn**.

**Twisted Tranistor - Korn as chosen by me for Mayuri Kurotsuchi .**

* * *

Hey you, hey you, Devil's little sister  
Listening to your Twisted Transistor  
Hold it between you legs  
Turn it up, turn it up  
The wind is coming through  
Can't get enough

A lonely life, where no one understands you  
But don't give up, because the music do  
Music do

Because the music do  
And then it's reaching  
Inside you forever preaching  
Fuck you too  
Your scream's a whisper  
Hang on you  
Twisted Transistor

Hey you, hey you, finally you get it  
The world ain't fair, eat you if you let it  
And as your tears fall on  
Your dress, your dress  
Vibrations coming through  
You're in a mess

A lonely life, where no one understands you  
But don't give up, because the music do  
Music do  
Because the music do  
And then it's reaching  
Inside you forever preaching  
Fuck you too  
Your scream's a whisper  
Hang on you  
Twisted Transistor  
Music do  
Hey you, hey you, this won't hurt a bit  
This won't hurt a bit, this won't hurt  
Says who? Says who?  
Anesthetize this bitch  
Anesthetize this bitch, anesthetize!  
Just let me be  
Between you and the dumb things

...Music do  
And then it is reaching  
Inside you forever preaching  
Fuck you too  
Your screams will whisper  
Hang on you  
Twisted Transistor

* * *

Thanks For Reading please Review.


	5. Jushiro Ukitake Cinderella Man

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Bleach , nor do I own the lyrics to the song ****Cinderella Man = Eminem**.

**Cinderella Man = Eminem as chosen by me for Jushiro Ukitake .**

* * *

Yeah,  
You know technically,  
I'm not even really supposed to be here right now,  
So fuck it,  
Might as well make the most of it.

Amen (8x)

Yeah, haha  
Feels good,  
Whooo,  
Guess I'm lucky,  
Some of us don't get a second chance.  
But I aint blowing this one.  
Naw man, haha,  
Shit I feel like I can do anything now

Who can catch lightning in the bottle,  
Set fire to water,  
Commin out the nozzle on the fire hose,  
Flyer than swatters.

Cinderella man, cinderella man, cinderella man, cinderella man.

Smash an hour glass,  
Grab the sand,  
Take his hands an cup em,  
Spin around to freeze the clock,  
Take the hands of time an cuff em.

Cinderella man, cinderella man, cinderella man, cinderella man.

There's a storm commin that the weather man couldn't predict,  
I start to ball prick you better flee cuz I get ticked  
It's a wrap, I was down, when I was down I was kicked  
I got up  
I'm back to punch ya to the ground, ya tricked,  
It's a trap,  
Fuck my last cd that shits in my trash,  
I be god damned if another rapper gets in my ass,  
I hit the gas and I spit every rap as if it's my last.  
You can die in the blink of an eye,  
So bat ya eyelashes, and keep winking and blowin kisses  
Cuz your flirting with death  
I'm destroying your livelihood, I aint just hurting your rep,  
I catch a flow and get goin,  
No remorse, I'm showinn they slowin, for no one,  
Knowin there is nothing you can do about it  
Zeroin on the target like a marksman,  
The target is you,  
I shut ya lane down,  
Took ya spot, parked in it too,  
Arsenic flow, lighter fluid, saliva what can ya do,  
Go get ya crew to hype ya up stand behind you like wooooh!  
That boys hot enough to melt hell burn satan too,  
Fry his ass, and put his ashes back together with glue,  
So you can hate em, he don't blame you frankly he would too,  
This game could I'll afford to lose him,  
How bout you?

Now guess who who (hey),  
Heres a clue (hey),  
He came to a ball in a wife beater  
Lost his nike shoe,  
It's in ya ass (hey),  
He's in ya ass, he's all up in ya psyche too,  
Now what's his name

Cinderella man,  
Cinderella man,  
Cinderella,  
Cinderella man,  
Cinderella man,

If I had a time machine, I'd be  
Cinderella man,  
Cinderella man,  
Cinderella man,  
Cinderella man,  
Music is my time machine so call me,  
Cinderella man,  
Cinderella man,  
Cinderella man,  
Cinderella man,

Fuck catching lightnin  
He struck it  
Screamed shut up at thunder,  
Flipped the world upside down and made it rain upward  
Cinderella man  
Cinderella man  
Cinderella man  
Cinderella man,

Rewound the future to the present,  
Paused it don't ask how,  
Fuck the past motherfucker  
He's the shit right now he's

Cinderella man  
Cinderella man  
Cinderella man  
Cinderella man...

Cinderella man  
Send the fellow Shady dang came to wrap the game up  
In cellophane,  
Raise hell from hell he came,  
But didn't come to bore you with the cinderella story,  
Nor did he come to do the same old,  
Can't afford to be a lamo in this day in age,  
And at this stage of the game  
Mediocrity can no longer be allowed to fly,  
So say bye,  
To the old  
H-I, To the new, casera  
Consider it his last hoorah,  
To coup de gra  
Raise em high in the sky,  
Keep em up  
Time to bring the place alive,  
Thanks for bein patient  
I will make no more mistakes,  
Shit my, potatoes baked,  
Homie the veggies on my plate can fly,  
My filet is smoking weed,  
Yeah faggot the steaks are high,  
Shit I aint even suppose to be here  
By the grace of god,  
The skin on my teeth  
And the hair on my nuts  
I skated by,  
Now y'all are on thin ice  
With ankle weights I'd hate to lie,  
How fuckin irritated are you,  
How much in ya face am I,  
And aint shit you could do but fear it,  
Proof us here in spirit  
I'm his spittinn image  
I'll mirror it  
When I stand near it,  
Your pussy lyric,  
I couldn't hear it,  
Who forms pyramids and raps circles around square lyricists,  
Who?  
Heres a clue.  
He came to the ball in his wifebeater,  
Lost his nike shoe, it's in ya ass, he's in ya ass,  
He's all up in ya psyche too.  
Now, what's his name...

Cinderella man,  
Cinderella man,  
Cinderella,  
Cinderella man,  
Cinderella man,

If I had a time machine,  
Cinderella man,  
Cinderella man,  
Cinderella man,  
Cinderella man,

Music is my time machine, so call me,

Cinderella man,  
Cinderella man,  
Cinderella man,  
Cinderella man

* * *

Thanks For Reading please Review.


End file.
